Blue Or Pink?
by writeyourownhappyending
Summary: One shot prompt from a friend. Something about a surprise, and dancing in the rain. Set after the wedding/honeymoon, but before babies!


**I honestly have no motivation to do multi chapter fanfictions at this point in time, but I have written half a page of one so far. So... PROGRESS! YAY! Only problem I have with that episode; horrible CGI. Anyway, hope you like this. Set anytime in the future after the wedding and before babiesssss! Oh and guys, thank you all so so much for all your kind reviews, story favourites/follows, and following me and favouriting me as an author on my previous two one shots. ILSFM GUYS xxx**

He stood behind her, with arms resting atop of her shoulders and hands over her eyes, leading her to the quiet location he had picked. Her fingers interlocked with his, and stayed there.

She had asked him many times where he was taking them, but he refused to tell her. "It's a surprise, Kate," he would say. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" He knew she hated when he answered a question with a question, so he did it just to piss her off, like everything else he did. But mostly he did it to piss her off into not asking again, hoping he wouldn't have to keep it from her much longer. Who likes getting an answer that is a question? No one, but it usually stops that person from asking eventually right? Right. But no, not Kate.

He stopped pushing her along with him, and removed his hands from their places on her eyes. Her hands still wrapped in his, pulled his closer to her lips and she gently pressed a small kiss to his wedding band, and he smiled brightly at her. She gasped at the sight before her, completely surprised with what he had done. Before her sat a huge black and white plaid picnic blanket.

On top of that neatly placed blanket was a woven picnic basket, a wine bottle, wine glasses, and some utensils. "Castle," she whispered, unable to allow herself to speak any louder in fear of ruining the peacefulness of the area. They were surrounded by nature, and by the looks of it were in the middle of a clearing of some sort in the middle. Balloons. For the first time since he had revealed his surprise she sees balloons. At least twenty of them, all helium filled, tied down by rocks by the two's. Red, yellow, green, orange, purple, blue and pink. Blue and pink...

She let go of his hands and turned to face her husband, cupping his face in her hands. "What is all of this Castle?" As soon as she said it, she knew what his response would be.

"A picnic of course," yeah, she was right. She raised her eyebrow at him, knowing full well he new what it meant. He sighed, "I just thought since you have been run off your feet for the past few weeks, and I could see it was getting to you, that I could do something relaxing for you. Something to take your mind off of work for at least a couple of hours."

She kissed him a thank you, and pulled him to sit with her. She sat in the vee of his legs as he popped the champagne open. "I would like to make a toast," he started.

She looked up at him and smiled. "To a wonder life," he said.

"And new beginnings."

It had taken him two whole ours to put this whole surprise picnic together for her, and was worth every second. He loved to know that he was the cause of the smile plastered on her face at the picnic.

They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping slowly at wine, savouring its taste, nipping at sandwiches and fruits, dipping finger foods into multiple different sauces. It was the perfect picnic, or at least until thunder rolled in, thick clouds took over the slowly darkening blue of the afternoon sky. Rain pelted down on them almost immediately after the first roar of sound in the sky. They started to pack up the picnic things hastily, and once it was all done, he grabbed her wrist.

She stood up straight and faced him. Castle's hands flew to the back of her head, guiding her mouth to his. She kissed him back with pleasure. The kiss was deep, passionate and romantic. Rain droplets soaked them to the bone. Kate pulled back from him with a barely audible pop of lips. "I have always wanted to do that. Kiss you in the rain." She giggled at his comment.

"Shall we dance? I mean how much wetter can we get, we are soaked through."

He took her offered hand in his, and pulled her body closer to his. She rested her head on his shoulder, and pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of his neck.

Now seemed like the best time.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I was going to wait another week until your birthday, but now seems like the best time." She took a deep breath, when a clap of thunder surprised the both of them.

"Kate, what's going on?"

How do you even bring it up, how do you say it? What if he gets scared?

"Kate?"

"Rick, you're going to be a father again. We have been planning it for a while now, and it finally happened," she blurted.

He was shocked. They had only been trying for a few weeks, and neither of them expected any results this soon. The love of his life was pregnant, with _their_ baby.

"But the champagne!?" he exclaimed. But she reassured him she hadn't ingested even one sip, that she had been pretending so he wouldn't catch onto her.

He scooped her into his arms, pecking kisses all over her face while she laughed at his reaction. She mentioned that the blue and pink balloons had made her not be able to keep it any longer. It had been killing her since about a week and a half prior when she first found out.

Blue or pink? Girl or boy? They had both mentioned a boy would be great, but would love any baby they made together.

"I love you so much Katherine Castle."

"I love you too Richard Castle."

**And that is it. It is not much, but I worked with what I could. Prompt from the wonderful El, with something about a picnic and dancing in the rain. Let me know how you guys like it. Once again, thank you all for your kind words. **


End file.
